cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danielle Burgio
Danielle Burgio (19?? - ) a.k.a. Danielle Jeffery Film Deaths *''John Carpenter's Vampires (1998)'' [Woman Vampire #1]: Bursts into flames when Daniel Baldwin drags her out into the sunlight, after James Woods shoots her with a crossbow. *''Summer of Sam (1999)'' [Jody Valenti, Woman in Car #1]: Shot by Michael Badalucco while sitting in a car with Lisa France. (Note: In fact, the real-life Jody Valenti survived the shooting; however, the movie does not mention her survival, creating the impression that both women were killed. Still, I thought I should list it if only to clear up that impression.) (Thanks to Danielle) *''Ghosts of Mars (2001)'' [Local Dispatch Officer]: Shot repeatedly by Natasha Henstridge after the possessed Danielle attacks them. *''The Eliminator (2004)'' [Santha]: Whacked on the head with a hardened stick by Paul Logan just as she's about to try to stab Bas Rutten with a poisoned knife. *''Cellular (2004)'' [Stunt Double: Dana Bayback]: Doubling as Valerie Cruz's character who is shot by William H. Macy. For more information, see Cruz's respective page. *''All Souls Day: Dia de los Muertos'' (2005) [Esmerelda]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slashing her wrists in the jail cell; her body is shown afterwards when David Keith discovers her. She later comes back to life as a zombie. *'[[House of the Dead 2 (2005)|''House of the Dead 2 (2005)]]' [''Alicia]: Playing Ona Grauer's character from the first movie, she is revealed to have become a zombie as a result of having been revived with a reanimation serum; she is shot in the head by Emmanuelle Vaugier to prevent Danielle from killing Ed Quinn. (Danielle is under heavy zombie makeup in her scenes as a zombie.) TV Deaths *''Charmed: Pre-Witched (2001)'' [Unnamed Woman]: Stabbed in the back by W. Earl Brown as the The Charmed Ones looks on shock. *''Crossing Jordan: Second Chances (2004)'' [Andrea Goddard]: Hit on the head with a golf club by Marc Vann, who then throws her body down the stairs to make it look like an accident. Her body is shown occasionally throughout the episode as Miguel Ferrer and Susan Gibney investigate her death. (Thanks to Danielle) *''CSI: NY: The Closer (2005)'' [Margo Trent]: Hit by a truck when she runs into the street while fleeing from Amaury Nolasco; her body is shown lying in the street while Gary Sinise and Melina Kanakaredes investigate the scene, and again in the morgue throughout the episode. *''24: Day 5: 6:00 PM - 7:00 PM (2006)'' [Carrie Bendis]: Stabbed in the back by Aleksandr Kuznetsov when she investigates a warning signal in the ventilation system. Her body is shown again later on when Louis Lombardi discovers her. (Thanks to Danielle) Category:Actresses Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Stunt Performers Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Horror Stars Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:CSI Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Crossing Jordan Cast Members